Filling out paper forms is a part of life. A trip to a doctor's office, to the department of motor vehicles (DMV), to an office of a potential new employer, etc., often involves filling out a paper form. Such forms have fields for people to provide information, such as a field for a person's name, another for his address, yet another for his phone number, etc. An employee of the doctor, the DMV, etc. often electronically captures the information entered on the form by manually entering the information into a computer. Once electronically captured, the information can be added to a database, a spreadsheet, an electronic document, etc., where the information can be stored for future reference.